When What You Need Is What You Lack
by FortuneFourxx
Summary: Sometimes a mystery turns out to be common knowledge. Something you've never realized you had until you almost lost it. OC/Alex Shelley. Appearances by Chris Sabin, Velvet Sky and more. TNA. Wrestling.
1. Just A Dream

**Chapter One.**

_It hadn't taken very long for me to get enthralled with him enough to go back to his hotel room. It was easy, something that happened all the time it felt like. There was something easy about everything that was going on here, like in the pit of my stomach I knew it was destined to be whether or not I liked it. As his strong arms laid my body gently back against the bed, lying flat against the bedspread and the fluffy comforter, I tried to get a good look at his face but it was like he was eluding me, remaining a mystery to me by keeping his head down. I felt his hands lift my right foot into the air as he crawled onto the mattress between my legs, still fully clothed in shorts and a tank top and he was fully dressed as well. It felt like a thousand tiny electrical shocks each time his lips lingered against my warmly tanned skin, almost enough to make me cry out in something that I was all to sure was need. However, the moment that he lowered his head and his lips trailed further up my leg, just about to my knee now, I was so completely high strung that even if I had wanted to talk, my voice would've squeaked and given me away. If this was the way I reacted just to this, what would I do when we actually got down to it? I didn't even want to think about that, but I knew that in reality it was going to happen sooner or later and by the way things were going, it was definitely going to end up being sooner. _

_After what felt like an eternity I felt his lips pull away from my leg, his arms moving up to secure around my waist as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my stomach. If he hadn't already been causing butterflies to flutter around in there, I would've sworn that he was magic or something. The thin material of my tank begged to be pulled off of my body, of course just starting with that piece of clothing, and he must've been able to read my mind because as soon as I thought it his hands were at the hem of my shirt, sliding their way underneath of the flimsy material to glide across my flat stomach, moving upwards on their quest to rid me of my shirt and sooth the aching throbbing that was now present in my nipples. As soon as his hard working hands cupped my bare skin in their palms, moving them ever so slightly around as he carefully held and caressed my breasts, I parted my pale lips and allowed a soft moan to pass them. I wanted more, just that touch alone wasn't enough anymore and the strangest part of it all was that despite not being able to see his face, I felt like this man...this perfect man touching me, was someone that knew me better than I knew myself. At the moment however, I let my mind slip away as the material of my shirt finally met his hands, though they still caressed my breasts slowly and carefully, like they had been waiting a million years just to touch them. So careful and calculating. __**"Who are you?" **__I spoke in a voice so fragile, so pleased with just this simple action that I scarcely remember wanting to know the answer at all. That must've been good because for my efforts I recieved no answer at all, just a continuance of his tortorous actions. _

**"Beep, beep, beep..."** Grumbling as soon as the alarm blared into my ears I pulled my blankets over my head and tried to go back to my dream. Such a good dream. It took all of about fifteen seconds before I heard another loud noise coming from the opposite side of the room, the door to my hotel room. _**"Go away!" **_I yelled through my blanket, it wasn't like the person on the other side of the door could hear me anyway. _"Sammy, get your ass out of bed now! We're gonna be late and Pat wants breakfast. Get up and get dressed or I'll drag you out of there buck naked if I have to!"_ Oh joy. My older brother Josh, well most people knew him better by the name Chris Sabin and in fact he was only one of my three older brothers...yeah it sucks being the baby ontop of being the only girl and a wrestler, wasn't eactly known for having much tact when it came to finding ways to get me out of my hotel room to start off my day. He knew that I hated being ordered to do anything at all and that was exactly why he did it. Other than obviously getting a kick out of aggravating the people that were on either side of me in their own rooms.

Normally I room with Josh and his, well our, best friend Patrick but last night I had been so angry with them for being total idiots that I had paid for another room and moved the fuck out of the one they were sharing. It also helped add to my mood that because of being so angry with those two pin heads I went out drinking and drank alittle more than normal, which could've contributed to the weird, yet vivid dream I had been having. Growling in my throat, I pulled the blanket away from my face and glared straight at the door, hoping that by some miracle that just once I could actually stare a hole right through it and Josh. I knew Patrick was standing there with a smug look on his face as well and once I was done with melting Josh with my mind, he was next. Ugly ass fucker. _**"Alright, I'm up. You can go back to butt-fucking each other now!" **_I grumbled, flinging the blankets away from my body. Instantly a gush of rather cool air crossed my body as I sat up and slid off the edge of my bed. I was pretty notorious for being stubborn, and most of the time that was an understatement, but I just didn't feel like arguing with Josh or Rat, yes Rat, today with the splitting headache I now had thanks to all the yelling. With a yawn passing my lips I lifted my right hand to scratch my head, messed up hair and all, as I headed into the bathroom. I avoided looking in the mirror knowing that as soon as I actually woke up enough to deal with the hideous monster I looked like, it was going to take some fairy dust and then some to make me beautiful.

_"Ten minutes Sam, or we're leaving without you!" _Ugh, again with the yelling. _**"Whatever, fine, go downstairs and wait!" **_I shouted back before grumbling again. Today was going to be a sunglasses day. After taking care of my morning routine, and eventually getting a brush through the multi-colored rats nest I called hair, I headed back into the main part of my room and pounced upon the second bed in the room, which just so happened to hold my open suitcase and my remaining clothing choices for the week that hadn't been worn and shoved back inside of the luggage. Snagging a pair of gold sequin shorts and a white tank top, I hopped off my bed with the items in question, returning to the bathroom to change. I must be like Harry Houdini or some shit because in two seconds flat I had managed to remove my bra, pull on the white tank and shorts and speed race my ass back into the main part of the room cleaning up shit like a Hoover vaccum. Once everything I owned...and a few towels and a robe that I didn't, found themselves safely secured in my luggage I pulled the heavy as a fucking boulder suitcase off of the bed and sat it upright, pulling the handle up. Covering the room once more, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I slipped on my shades and my flip flips before shoving my cellphone into the front pocket of my luggage. Grabbing ahold of the handle with my right hand, I wheeled the object towards the door and only paused to open the heavy door and step out into the hallway.

**"It's about damn time."** The instant I heard his voice through my ears, I wanted to vomit. He was just so...icky, and I wasn't even looking at him. _**"Shut the fuck up Rat, or I'll kill you and feed your entrails to lab rats." **_I normally wasn't that mean, but seriously I was hung over and I already hated his guts...such a molitov cocktail. Too tempting on this day to pass up. _"Both of you shut the fuck up, let's get going." _Josh spoke and instantly I narrowed my eyes and grumbled, heading towards the elevator behind him and his obedient little lap dog. Such a pussy. Once Josh stopped and pushed the button for the elevator to take us all down to the main lobby, my mind absently wandered back to the dream I had had. Who was the mystery man in my dream and why the fuck wasn't he here with me instead of these two idiots? Sigh. I guess I'd just have to wait until I fell asleep again to find out, assuming that I even had the dream again.


	2. Salty

**Chapter Two.**

After a few flirtacious inuendoes and a stupid blonde girl behind the reception desk falling for every line pouring from the Idiot Twins' mouthes, we had finally gotten on our way. We were headed for Orlando, Florida to tape the next few weeks worth of footage for TNA Wrestling. Patrick and Josh, well better known in the wrestling world as Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motorcity Machine Guns, sat up front in Josh's cramped idea of a smart money saving vehicle. Seriously this fucking thing was like a clown car. My knees were all the way up to my chin and shoved directly into Patrick's back while Josh sat hugging the dashboard as he drove along at sixty miles an hour. The only thing that would've made this car okay in the least bit would've been if it was atleast quiet but not even the radio could drown out the constant buzzing/humming that seemed to come from every orface of the car's interior. Ontop of that Patrick would not stop complaining, like at all. Seriously I thought that professional wrestlers were supposed to be tough. What I got stuck with were the two whiniest babies I'd ever known.

**"Come on Josh, I'm hungry, when are we gonna stop?"** Patrick whined for the thousandth time and this time I couldn't fight the urge anymore. Leaning foreward in my already tiny and too cramped seat, I raised my right arm and outstretched it, swiping it across the air until I made contact with the back of Patrick's head, to which he bitched again. **"Oww! Josh, Sam hit me!" **Josh was the one to roll his eyes this time, concentrating on finding the nearest exit to shut the baby up. I couldn't hold my mouth any longer, I'd had just about enough of this shit. I mean, I normally don't have this short of a fuse with either of the people in the front of the car but thanks to my short night's sleep and my hang over, Patrick was testing my patience and that fuse had already been lit. _**"Josh, Sam hit me..." **_I mocked, cruelly of course. _**"Shut the fuck up you big baby, all I did was smack you in the back of the head. Grow up. You're supposed to be a world reknown wrestler, not afraid of anything and you cry when a girl smacks you. Really? Man you suck." **_Deliberately this time I shifted my weight to adjust myself in the seat, digging my knees into Patrick's back through the back of his seat._ "I don't care who the fuck did what, would you both please shut the fuck up so I can concentrate?" _Maybe it was my nerves already being frazzled, or maybe it was the fact that I never listened to Josh in the first place but as soon as the last word passed his lips my left hand shot up into the air high enough that he could see it in the rearview mirror, only I wasn't waving to him, all my fingers curled down but one and a smirk crossed my lips. I'm pretty sure Josh got the hint. _**"Fuck you. Tell your boyfriend to shut the fuck up and stop whining and maybe I'll be nice."**_

Though it didn't actually work, the bickering between Patrick and I, along with Josh trying to drive and play peacemaker lasted another hour. Once Josh pulled into the parkinglot of a rather vacant looking McDonald's in some hick town in Georgia, I pushed open my door and slid out of the car. Instantly stretching myself back to the shape and size I was supposed to be. _"You've both got twenty minutes to get something to eat, piss and get back here or I'm leaving without you. I'm serious." _Josh spoke, eyeing both Patrick and I like we were four years old and didn't know how to listen. _**"So, when you say twenty minutes, is that eastern time or western time. Just wanna make sure I get the right time.." **_I spoke, being the typical smartass that I was prone to be. **"Shut the fuck up, that doesn't even make sense." **Allowing a deep growl to pass my lips, I turned to my right and looked at Patrick for a moment, trying to figure out an insult that would pin point exactly how I felt at that moment. _**"Nobody asked for your opinion Patrick, so shut the fuck up before I cut your balls off and feed them to you for dinner." **_I know, I know. I shouldn't be mean to my brother or Patrick, but somtimes I just can't help it. This was one of thoe times. Josh said nothing, he just headed inside the building leaving Patrick and I to duke it out in the parkinglot, which lets be honest here, I'd totally kick Patrick's ass.

Twenty minutes later we all had gathered back at the car with our food and whatever else we had managed to pick up. The food seemed to calm things, maybe that's all I needed. I hated it when I was grumpy just as much as I know Patrick and Josh hated it, but seriously they hadn't been very nice with waking me up and that set the tone for the rest of my day. Once we all piled back into the car, my knees once again underneath of my chin and plunged into Patrick's back, I concentrated on staying silent while I ate. It seemed to be the safest thing. Patrick and Josh on the other hand wanted to argue like an old married couple. _"Could you atleast TRY not to dribble sauce all over me, Jesus Christ, Patrick." _Josh spoke, using a napkin to wipe his chin. His little butt boy missed his mouth with the chicken nugget he had been trying to feed to Josh while he drove. I was pretty sure that wasn't the first time those words had been uttered past Josh's lip in Patrick's presence. **"Sorry man, you hit a bump and my arm moved." **Patrick tried to defend his actions. All this did was cause me to laugh even harder. Who needed cable when they had this quality entertainment to listen to. As usual however, no one even noticed me laughing so hard I almost started to cry in the backseat while they took nugget attempt number four thousand.

My Mom always said that I would never appreciate anything until after it was too late and maybe she was right about that. I know that I appreciate Josh, mostly for his trust in me and the close relationship we share even if half the time he drives me batty just trying to be my brother. Our other brothers never have understood, and I so honestly believe they never will, Josh and I's bond. It's something that is strange even to me and as I sat back listening to Patrick and Josh argue over Patrick's ability to hit the gaping hole in the middle of Josh's face I wondered about why Josh and I were so close. Eating my fries I was lost in my own little world as we buzzed down the freeway, heading towards Orlando in Josh's burnt orange clown car rental. I swear all that we were missing was the fucking big top and the weird circus music to complete the picture.


	3. Forbidden Fruit

In one day I had never been so grateful to reach Orlando, Florida in my entire life. Between the bitching back and forth from all three of us, to Patrick letting a stink bomb that had us all gasping for air, I'm pretty sure that we were a sight to see going down the freeway in the compact car. Once Josh sauntered into the parking lot of the Impact Zone, and climbed out of the car with Pat on his heels pretty much, I pushed his seat foreward and climbed out, stretching back to how I was actually supposed to be. Lifting my arms, I ran my fingers through my hair as Patrick and Josh went back and forth at each other with insults. I'd had just about enough of both of them for the moment and honestly, after they so rudely woke me up from one of the best dreams ever...I wasn't about to let them ruin my time here as well. Leaving the pair of them to themselves, I headed inside the building in search of something, something far greater than anyone knew. The only person that knew a thing about what I was doing was Patrick, because despite our mutual hate for each other, he understood and he didn't judge me like my brother did about things like who I dated or what I wore. Patrick was the only one that knew about Bobby Roode.

Reaching my hand into my pocket, I grasped ahold of my phone and focused on the screen once it was free of my pocket. With an evil smirk crossing my lips, I read Bobby's message to meet him in the lockerroom and I obliged because, well because it was Bobby and yeah, I might've been more attached then he was at the moment, I just couldn't tell him no. Returning my phone to my pocket, I headed down the hallway towards the private lockerroom that he had, making sure that no one saw me. The last thing I needed was someone making speculations to where I would have to pound the snot out of them later. I really didn't need everyone all up in my business and honestly, I didn't want them to know anything more than what I told them. My business was my business and they just needed to fuck off until I wanted them to know something, ya know?

Stopping just outside of the door, I raised my hand and knocked twice before hearing his glorious voice on the other side of the door tell me to come in. Bobby had this voice that made me weak in the knees, and alittle bit more affected in other areas. Pushing the door in, the smirk that had been present on my lips beforehand returned as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. Not even gravity itself could've prepared me for his actions, in the time it had taken me to come into the room and close the door, he'd already risen to his feet and made his way to me. Normally we'd go through that whole awkward conversation segment but once his arms surrounded my slim waist and I glanced up, looking into his steel blue eyes, there was no resistance from me, nothing that wanted to wait. I needed him like air and apparently he needed me the same way too. We hadn't seen each other for nearly a month, so that probably explained the quick start. Sliding my arms up, I secured them around his neck and leaned up on my tip toes, pressing my lips against his softly. Of course, like it usually does, the gentleness left almost as soon as it had come, his lips pressing harshly to mine while his fingers tangled the material of my shirt, pulling and peeling the offending pattern away from my body quick as lightning. Truthfully, I hungered for his rough ways, more than I wanted him to know. Which made me think again, was he the person in my dream? Who was it?

As his hands pulled at the material of my shirt, I heard the sickening sound of threads being ripped apart and soon after a breath of cool air crossed stomach as my arms left Bobby's neck and my lips parted from his long enough for him to pull my shirt up over my head and toss it aside like it was a piece of trash. Like magnets out lips found each others once more, his hands slid down to rest against the back of my thighs before he lifted me into his arms, carrying me across the room and eventually pressing me back against the cool metal lockers while he stayed between my legs, pinning me. Yeah, this was going to be a good day. So much better then how it had started. As our lips slid across each others, my jaw moving in time with his, his hands explored my body and my hands moved down to the hem of his shirt, tugging at the tight material enough to where he got my hint. Pulling his lips from mine long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it aside as well, once Bobby returned his attention to me, but not to my lips. As he lowered his head, the warmth of his breath caressed my neck just before his lips scavanged my neck, caressing my skin roughly with kisses before eventually his lips parted, biting my skin just as roughly as he had kissed it. Automatically my hips lifted, my back arching against the lockers as he sucked on my skin. As I leaned my head to the side, allowing him to bite me, my hands moved up and my fingertips played with his soaked curls. At that moment, it was like nothing else mattered, and in all honesty, nothing did.

Eventually, though his teeth never left my neck and he had begun to suck on my sweet skin, Bobby lowered me back to the ground long enough for his hands to slid across my stomach slowly, stopping at the top of my shorts for a mere second before he slid his fingers past the top of them, grasping the thin strap of my thong as well as he pulled both sets of material down from my hips. Softly, a gasp of pleasure sounded from my mouth and all of my concentration became foggy. Once my shorts and my thong found themselves around my knees, I pushed against Bobby's chest just enough for him to pull away from my neck before I leaned up, pressing my lips hard against his while using my foot to pull the my shorts and thong down to my ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them aside before his hands once more moved across my skin, lifting me up against the lockers. At that point, my craving for him took completely over and I barely heard the lockerroom door open. Guessing that someone had come to get him, or one of his friends had come to talk to him, the door closed rather quickly and I once more submerged into the haze of passion that clouded my mind while his hands worked their magic on me. To say that I was wet before I had even stepped into the room just thinking about him would've been an understatement. For a female, I had a rather active and needy labido.


End file.
